Love's Lesson
by Brittnodo
Summary: "As goddess of love it's my duty to make sure love doesn't come to pass. This is not an ending, Percy this is only the beginning of what is to come. Your story with Annabeth may be ending soon but another story shall start." Sequel to my story His Father's Son
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any sequels, but I do own a very handsome Loki action figure and a evil cat named Tango. Oh and I don't own Nike.**

**Author's Note: 'Lo everyone. This is a sequel to His Father's Son, so I recommend you read that first but if you don't whatever. It could be a standalone I guess. I hope you guys enjoy it, I loved writing it. I may write another one shot to show Percy and Annabeth and what they say to one another. But for now it's only this. Please Review, I know it's not Percabeth, as much as I love it I also need something that's not Percabeth :D**

* * *

Percy slammed the door behind him as he walked away from the apartment. He was so sick of it. Everything. Not just one little thing, but all of it; the stupid arguments, the petty insults, and the lies. Oh, the lies. Every time he opens his mouth it's a lie.

Percy let out a breathy sigh as he walked aimlessly outside. The rain was heavy, pouring down soaking him to the bone, any other time he'd just let the water slide off him but between being on such a heavily populated street and having a plain old not giving a crap attitude he decided to adopt, it was pointless. He pondered why things were so gloomy; he supposed it matched his mood though and more importantly his effed up relationship.

Neither of them was stupid, Annabeth may think Percy was an utter imbecile at times but he wasn't. A lot of times he put up that front. They both could see things were slowly breaking apart. Percy was restless, he was sick of being attached to someone all the time; he wanted to be free and have fun. And Annabeth just didn't see he was so unhappy. And he didn't want to break his promise. Percy Jackson kept his word.

He loved her. That was never ever a lie. He told her forever and always, he swore he'd never leave her again. His promise. Does he regret saying that? No. Does he regret not being able to tell her what was wrong? Yes.

But what could he tell her? He had no clue himself, honestly. He just felt so out of place, he didn't fit in this normal life she craved, he liked his world. Yes there were tons of horrible things in this whole other world but he fit in with this life filled with adventure and supposed myth.

Annabeth, she wanted the whole picture, the career, the family and the house with the dog. Percy wanted to help at Camp, he wanted to be there for the demigods, and he wanted to destroy a few monsters.

His girlfriend reasoned that his ideal life wasn't right anymore. She thought he wasn't adult, she believed he was a still a teenager trying to hold on to the world of gods and monsters. Percy couldn't understand what was so bad about that. He loved his life despite the pain and heartache.

She was unrealistic, they couldn't escape this life. We are half immerged into a non-normal life. Even if Percy wanted what she wanted they would always be the son and daughter of Poseidon and Athena. They were children of gods. It was stupid to think they could just tell them to take a hike (not that Percy ever would he and his dad got along just fine, something he wasn't really sure Annabeth and her mother did anymore, he knew Athena despised him and it was often a large barrier between the two).

Percy stared down at his soggy looking sneakers and frowned, they were brand new and all ready looked ready to go into the garbage. It was stupid to think about but he was tired, his mind sluggish.

Percy still walking and immersed in his shores didn't notice that he was about to bump into someone. So when they collided he let out a few rather suggestive Greek curses he learned from Hermes and the Stolls.

Giving a slight groan he sat up and stared at the woman standing over him, a rather amused grin on her stunning face. She looked like a model with shiny black hair that somehow wasn't being damaged by the wind and rain, tan skin and eyes that matched the sea. She looked as if she could be his sister from the way she modeled her gorgeous looks. A little dazed, Percy shook his head and accepted the well-manicured hand that was held out in front of him.

"Sorry about that Aphrodite." Percy managed to choke out his face heating with a blush; she did that to a guy. "I was a tad preoccupied and wasn't watching where I was going."

His godly cousin just waved her hand, looping her pink raincoat clad arm through his and led him into some café he hadn't noticed before that they'd crashed into one another in front of it.

"It's fine, you have quite a bit on your mind, and it's not only about those Nike's." He gave a guilty look, to which she just smiled at, "I'll have Nike contact one of her kids at the company, and they'll get you seen to. But I know that is the most important thing weighing on your mind, is it?"

Percy just shook his head; you can't hide anything about your romantic relationships to the goddess of love, and took off his jacket before sitting across from her. It was quiet for a few seconds but not before long a bright red waiter came up to ask if they wanted anything staring at the goddess as if she was a…well goddess. Aphrodite ordered some ridiculously long named coffee and disgustingly bland sounding muffin when the guy turned to me, but still had his eyes trained on Aphrodite.

"And for your brother, M-miss?" His stutter was beginning to annoy Percy, and the assumptions he was making didn't help the teenagers case.

Percy barely restrained himself form rolling his eyes, "I'm not her brother, dude, cousins. And I'll have water with that cookie with the blue icing. "

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at his wanting water, "Can't you ever be a little creative?"

"Nope" Percy shrugged, "It's in my blood."

"Ha-Ha, how funny."

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Can I-I get you anything e-else?" He stared at Aphrodite in a way that annoyed the son of Poseidon.

"We're good, kid. Leave me and the very pretty woman that you've been gaping at alone." The kid gave me a mortified glare and turned away to put in their order. Percy's cookie was no doubt going to be spit on or his water would not be from a nice bottle but from the sink where they washed the dishes.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes, sitting back with her arms crossed over chest as she stared him down, apparently unimpressed with his attitude towards the kid and no doubt his girlfriend. She stared like that until both their stuff came, the entire wait was uncomfortable. The waiter blushed and mumbled, "Do you want anything else, Miss?"

Percy now more than a little peeved at basically being ignored snapped back again, "_We _are just fine."

"Um-uh yes, sorry. If you need anything j-just give me ah s-shout."

Percy did roll his eyes at the kid as he tripped over his own feet almost knocking down a girl carrying a tray filled with dishes, Her shriek causing many café goers to stare at the teenager who looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Must you enchant the locals every time you visit, Aphrodite?" Percy asked dryly after a moment of watching the blonde haired waiter stutter and apologize profusely to the shrieking girl.

Aphrodite's critical stare dropped and she leaned forward on the table, "It's my curse, cousin, and although your intentions as always are admirable you needn't scare the boy, you were like that once as well. But we are not here to talk about my good looks are we?" Percy opened his mouth to comment that was all she did but snapped it shut at the glare she was sending his way. "Good, we are here to talk about your troubles with Annabeth."

At her name the son of Poseidon gave a wince, he wanted to avoid anything to do with his girlfriend for as long as possible but it appeared Aphrodite didn't want that. "What's there to talk about?"

Letting out an annoyed huff the love goddess leaned across the small table and gave the son of Poseidon a sound smack on the head.

Percy let out a yelp as her sharply nailed finger collided with his ear. "What in Zeus' name was that for?"

"You know why, Perseus." The goddess looked clearly angry, "You aren't the only person who is unhappy you know. More than one person here is suffering from your behavior. This obvious by how you just treated that poor boy; I can't begin to imagine how you've been treating your friends."

Percy fell quiet and looked out the window, rain still poured from the sky, people dashing about trying to hide from the wet and cold. Percy turned to look back at the angry goddess, his face unreadable even to the woman who could read the blandest and most unemotional person, "I know."

"I know you do that is why we need to talk." Her heart shaped face softened, "You're a wonderful man, the greatest of heroes but right now you're acting like a fool."

Her voice was soft, melodic as she spoke earnestly to the handsome demigod across from her, "You aren't only hurting yourself by staying but you're hurting her. The woman who has been by your side since you faced unspeakable demons on Half-Blood Hill that night fourteen years ago. She has been with you through thick and thin, Percy, do her the honor she deserves and tell her."

Percy felt the floor shake from under him, the shouts of the people around him faded top the background as he lost himself. He was angry, angry at Aphrodite for being right, angry at Annabeth for just not giving up on him, angry at himself for hurting her. He wanted it all too just stop. He was being very selfish, he knew and understood that but he couldn't stand to hurt Annabeth.

A soft hand grasped his from on top of the table and Percy met the beautiful goddesses' eyes from across of him, "You're hurting her more by being silent and not ending things."

The shaking stopped and the café patrons stop their yelling and shouting in fear as Percy squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He was an asshole. He needed to do what was right. He had to at least give Annabeth her chance at a happily ever after. He knew it couldn't be with him.

Aphrodite's hand left his and she ran a hand through his short, messy hair, "I see you finally understand."

"Yeah," Percy said quietly his voice gruff, "yeah, I do."

It was quiet for a few moments, "As the goddess of love shouldn't you be trying to make me stay with her?"

Aphrodite gave a bright smile, "As goddess of love it's my duty to make sure love doesn't come to pass. This is not an ending, Percy this is only the beginning of what is to come. Your story with Annabeth may be ending soon but another story shall start."

A ringing sounded from within her purse; giving him an apologizing look she hit the talk button leaving Percy utterly dumfounded at the cryptic yet intelligent words that came from the usually un-philosophical goddess, "Hello?"

Percy watched as she rolled her sea green eyes in either amusement or annoyance he couldn't tell as he listened to a one-sided conversation.

"No, no he is fine."

Percy raised a brow curiously as she continued, "He is sitting across from me right now."

A second brow joined its twin as Percy stared at the goddess; she looked at him and mouthed 'Poseidon'.

Percy chuckled as she talked to his father the utter annoyance becoming clear, "I am not interfering, we just were working through some-, no I know I am not his psychologist, - yes he caused that earthquake but-, Poseidon calm yourself, -as cute as this overprotective father thing is the man is alright-, No you can't talk to him,- why? Because you're insane! That's why, -How DARE YOU! We will speak about this later you fishbr- Oh, I'm out of line? You are the one who is talking about things he knows little of. –Of course I can help him, -Are you implying that I am unable to hel-, –Yes, yes, fine but all is well old man, now goodbye."

Aphrodite blew out an angry breath as she stuffed the phone into her purse, giving the laughing man across from her an unreadable look, "He is honestly insane. May the Fate's bless you for putting up with him as a father; I can only guess what Rhode went through before..." A sad looked crossed her face but she quickly masked it, "My Father was never this bad."

This amused Percy to no end, "I'm sure."

"I'm telling you, if I have to her one more time from a god or goddess that they don't want me messing with their kids.( Like I even want to). I can't control everything I give nudges and bring people into each other's paths but I can't just make someone fall in love. That's more my sweet Eros' job." Aphrodite complained. "'People just assume I like breaking and making hearts, don't get me wrong I love a good love story, tragedy and the like but it's not my fault it has to happen. I may be the Rule of Love but no one can rule the heart."

"Dad can be overprotective. But I think it's because he hasn't had a demigod child in a while to be overprotective with."

Aphrodite's annoyance seemed to fade as she gazed at the totally oblivious young man across from her, he really had no idea how much Poseidon adored him, "You are too cute, I really must have you date one of my daughters, Piper is single now you know? I'm sure that Anna or Jennifer wouldn't mind being a shoulder for you to cry on."

Just then their waiter came by to make sure they were ok but after he heard the last words that came out of Aphrodite's mouth he gave them a rather freaked out look and turned away. Forgetting his attraction to the pretty woman and focusing on the fact she wants to set her cousin up with one of her kids. Ah, to be the child of an Olympian. Percy smirked as he hustled off giving them a few odd looks as he backed away.

Percy just shook his head amused though, now that was the Aphrodite he knew and loved, "I think I'm going to take a break from girls for awhile."

"Really?" Aphrodite's entire face lit up like the fourth of July, "Hermes does not currently have a lover, and neither does Apollo. OH! You and Apollo would make such a cute couple! And if not a god, I know a few guys that would love to meet you! But really, you and Apollo would be H-O-"

In utter shock, Percy cut her off, "No, no, no, I didn't mean I was going to start dating guys. I meant just not date for awhile. Anyone, not date anyone."

"Oh, we'll see Percy, we'll see."

Percy was almost anticipating an evil laugh to accompany that sentence but she only gave him a devilish wink.

Frightened of what would happen if he would stay any longer he stood, "I think it's time I get home and face the music. I want to thank you though; I think a lot of people underestimate you and what you have to do."

Aphrodite stood looked at him, tears in eyes that were so beautiful he couldn't believe they could ever resemble his own, "You are both going to be ok."

"Yeah, I know, but doesn't make any of this easier, my lady."

"No," she murmured as he walked away his back hunched as the rain poured, "I suppose it doesn't."


	2. Author's NotePreview

**Authors Note: Sequel is up! It's called Unfortuante Souls, this is just a short preview since ANs are not allowed to be chapters.**

On his way back home very little happened to Percy, well little for Percy that is. He didn't run into any monsters, and neither did the creepy homeless guy follow him home again. He only followed him for a block or so. But he did have a twenty-three year old son of Hades appear out of the shadows and actually fall on top of him.

It went like this.

Percy was minding his own business, looking the very epitome of a man on a mission, as he walked sparsely populated street on his way home to talk to Annabeth. It was important that he not get sidetracked, which as demigod was quite easy to do.

The rain was still coming down, lighter than before but still rather noticeable. Percy was currently thinking about what had gotten Zeus in such a bad mood that not even Apollo's sunny disposition could break through to him (the pun _totally_ intended).

Then it happened.


End file.
